


The Cake is a Lie

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft <i>doesn't</i> actually like cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake is a Lie

Mycroft sighed and opened the lid of the large box that had appeared on his desk. Walnut cake. How quaint. Pursing his lips slightly, he reached for the card, glanced at it - 'Thanks for your help earlier, Mycroft. Enjoy. PM' - and dropped it unceremoniously into the dustbin by his desk.

"Anthea?" He called, she popped her head round his office door.

"Sir?"

"Could you dispose of," he gestured to the cake box as if it were a dead rat, " _this_ for me?"

"Of course sir. The usual place?"

He thought for a moment, "no, I think we've been spoiling them...fourth floor, I think this time."

"Yes sir." She picked up the cake box and left.

 _An apple._ He thought, clicking the top of his pen, _my kingdom for a_ bloody _apple._


End file.
